


Part One: Welcome to the Retreat

by limitless_limitbreak



Series: The Limitless Retreat [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Metroid Series, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Other, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitless_limitbreak/pseuds/limitless_limitbreak
Summary: Samus Aran has had enough of hardship and violence. Exhausted after years of living on the edge of the galaxy, fighting horrors, she heads to the most exclusive and luxurious vacation retreat the known universe has to offer - The Limitless Retreat. There she will meet characters from many different worlds and share tender moments with them as she takes her time to feel human again.This is intended as a lighthearted, carefree fic about Samus going on a futuristic vacation where she relaxes and has lots of sex. There will be characters from the Final Fantasy series, as well as other videogames, movies, tv and anime, but maybe in new roles as guests or employees of the Retreat. The stories might get graphic, but they will always be consensual. As a story about a sex-vacation with lots of different characters it will get silly at times, but I hope it remains enjoyable and will provide sexy comfort reading.That's maybe the pitch for this story: sexy comfort reading.





	Part One: Welcome to the Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction work. It takes a while to start, but I hope you like it.

Samus was awakened by the hyperspace exit alarm ringing. She hit the snooze button on the sound before she even opened her eyes. “Pulling out of hyperspace in T-minus five minutes,” the starship’s computer announced. “Exiting at destination warp-out point with point-two-three-zero-zero-two accuracy. Brace for re-entry.” Samus got up from her bed and groggily tried clearing her head of the nightmare she just had. Already it was fading away from her, dark reflections of the countless horrors she had endured, but the anxiety, mortal fear and crushing loneliness of the nightmare still remained. She checked her vitals on her forearm implant. High heartrate, adrenalin pumping on overtime, a list of possible suggestions. Mostly chemical injections into her bloodstream. If she was out on a mission then she would have gone for it, no questions asked. Fear can help you stay alert, but terror will get you killed. But not now. No drugs. She had to learn to start feeling again. It was after all why she was taking this vacation.

                She got up from her bed, a snug little nook in the wall of the ship, and walked over to the armor station. She stood in the middle of the circular pad, stretched her arms out, and felt the Zero Suit materialize on her naked skin. It was a cool, exhilarating feeling, like soft, teasing sparks all over your body, running over her breasts, down her back, over her ass and teasing her clit. That feeling never ceased to surprise and entice her. She stretched a bit, getting used to the familiar nano-fabric that basically acted as a second skin for her. She combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Her room was a mess. Empty bottles, cans, gadgets half-assembled, magazines from remote corners of the world about ships, blasters, extreme sports, tech and, to her embarrassment, illustrated stories about young love from Earth. Some of them were innocent, pure, something she read when she was feeling lonely and tender. Others were lewder, which more often than not read her to using some of the varied collection of sex toys from all over the galaxy, most of which were lying haphazardly around her bed. She’d have to get a clean-bot in here at the station. Then wipe its memory afterwards.

                She headed over to the bridge and strapped herself into the captain’s seat. Lights lit up on the control panel and a holographic view of the local star cluster popped up. She zoomed in with her neural link, now fully connected as she sat in the seat, and zoomed in on their local system. A small machine by the captain’s seat started whirring and letting out tiny gusts of steam.

                “Hunter, status report,” she said. She didn’t have to speak out loud, as her implants and Zero Suit connected wirelessly with the ship itself, but it somehow felt better to speak to the ship’s computer. She named it Hunter, which was not original given that her ship was a Hunter-class. But it was something resembling a crewmate. A companion.

                Information flooded her mind in strong currents. She processed it as the system spoke. “All systems nominal. Fuel conservation at two-point-eight percent due to route efficiency. Exiting within near-perfect range of charted hyperspace exit. Subspace hails were sent out to destination as per instructions. Responses received, clearing us for docking and confirming your booking.”

                “Excellent,” Samus said and held out a cup underneath the machine next to her, which started filling it with freshly brewed coffee. “Bring us out.”

                “Affirmative.”

                There was no change in the sensation of speed when the ship dropped out of hyperspace. It had more to do with a feeling deep inside your core as the reality around you shifted. Samus watched the hazy, bizarre vistas of hyperspace retreat as a small system rushed into view. For a moment the coffee streaming into her cup stopped in mid-air, but it then started flowing normally as if nothing had happened.

                The Thyrsus system was not specifically remarkable in any way, so far as it could be said in the endless universe that any one system was unique. At its center was a star roughly twice the size of the one on earth, shining with a fierce silvery color. It had eleven orbiting planets, each with their coterie of lunar bodies in orbit, ranging from singular to the dozens. Gas giants and desolate rocks, as is par for the course, but two habitable planets. Or semi-habitable, for humans at least. But that was not why Samus Aran had made her way here. In the orbit of Maenad, one of the moons of Thyrsus VI, was a space station like no other. An exclusive and secretive retreat, where individuals could find the peace and privacy they needed to recharge, away from prying eyes and judgement. Samus turned off the autopilot and headed towards it to take a scenic circle around it before docking. It was an elegant structure, lined with silver towers and glass domes. It glittered like a jewel in the wastes. Underneath it the wine-red dunes and craters of Maenad could be seen, and in the distance, but still looming above it all, the gigantic, azure and green paradise of Thyrsus VI. It was a gigantic tropical planet, roughly three times the size of Earth. The retreat had a sister site there, down on the surface, but for now she’d start out with the main retreat on the space station. As she headed down into the docking bay a greeting flashed out in the holodeck of her ship.

_Welcome to the Limitless Retreat – a refuge between worlds. Find true serenity away from prying eyes._

                Samus smiled and sipped her coffee. Tacky, but whatever. She liked tacky. Sometimes.

 

 

The docking bay she’d been assigned was private, but she still felt the need to disguise herself somewhat. Her power armor was iconic and well known throughout the galaxy, but her Zero Suit had recently gained some renown as well, to her annoyance. She picked out a loose fitting hooded robe, decorated with traditional patterns of the Luminoth people. It had given her some comfort as she shut herself off for months, recovering from the ordeal she suffered at Aether. It was something beautiful from a planet that had caused her great pain, reminding her it had all been worth it. As Samus walked from her ship into the main terminal, she saw a small greeting retinue waiting for her. A tall and dark robotic being and two women, one of them human, the other some human-variant.

                The human woman was blonde, with one side of her braided tightly to her head, the other side a long top. She was beautiful in a sensual and comforting way, as if she could soothe all your worries. She was dressed in an elaborate dress with no midriff. The top had long purple sleeves and pink fabric over her chest, with her abdomen uncovered, showing off her well-formed abs. The dress had a long skirt, which was open at the front like a robe. She was wearing dark trousers and holstering some kind of tablet at the hip. All of her attire was decorated with buckles and emblems, all of which were unfamiliar to Samus. It seemed to be some symbols of prestige, given their high quality and intricate design.

                The other woman was more plainly dressed. She had on a white shift decorated with silvery sigils, ending well above her knees. It matched her white hair, which she tied with silver rings in neat pigtails at the front. She had ears resembling those of a cat, and a tail to match. Her light-brown skin was made even more warm in the spartan environment they found themselves in. Samus met her stare and found herself unable to help herself returning the warm, welcoming smile the woman flashed her. Her eyes were a shining, bright teal, also shaped similarly to cat’s eyes.

                “Welcome to the Limitless Retreat, miss Aran,” the human woman said. “My name is Minfilia Warde. I am the manager of the retreat in orbit. My colleague here, Y’shtola Rhul, manages the planetside retreat on Thyrsus VI.” She gestured to the cat-like woman, who bowed slightly in greeting.

                “Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Samus replied.

                “And I am K-2SO, your personal steward and security liaison,” the large robot replied. It was a tall, menacing droid, obviously meant for security or warfare. Its face was passive, however, probably meant to seem calm and trusting.

                “I’m quite sure I don’t need a security guard,” Samus said. Something about the droid’s reaction made it seem almost like it was offended by this.

                “We are aware,” Minfilia said, “but please rest assured that K-2SO can be of service in many other ways. He can show you around the retreat, book appointments for you, even throw together a great brunch.”

                “I do have 203,495 recipes and cuisine-specific information packets installed”, the droid said. “I also make coffee.” It tapped a panel and a small compartment opened, showing what looked like an internal coffee maker.

                Samus smirked. “All right, I suppose I’ll give you a trial run for a couple of days.” She felt slightly shocked, her heart beating. She had almost felt like laughing. That hadn’t happened for… she couldn’t remember for how long.

                Minfilia and Y’shtola returned her smirk with heartfelt smiles. “We’re glad,” Minfilia said. “Of course, if you would rather prefer solitude, as most other guests do, then you can dismiss K-2SO as you wish. You can always reach customer service in the resort. Now, miss Aran, if you'd please join us for a tour of the onsite facilities. K-2SO will take care of unloading your luggage." She smiled and gestured towards a small unmanned hovercar.

                “All right.” Samus nodded towards the droid, who bowed in return. “The cargo bay is accessible. Please keep within the designated areas, or the ship’s security defenses will be triggered.”

                “Of course, miss Aran.” The droid headed towards the ship. Samus followed the two women to the hovercar and took a seat. It was a small vehicle that comfortably seated up to six people together, facing each other in opposite sofas. As the cart took off she saw K-2SO plug into a dataport and start communicating with the ship.

                "Oh, hello," she could hear the droid say out loud. "I am K-2S... I beg your pardon? Wow, you've got quite the mouth on you." She smiled to herself. It seemed her personality had rubbed off on the ship's AI a bit too much.

                The hovercar took them out of the docking area and into the main hub. The station’s main hub spread out before them. It was a state of the art biome module, at slight curve seeking to the left ahead of them. It was massive, giving the residents the sense of living in a real planetside city, with a artificial sky depicting a beautiful crimson sunset. It was probably intended to be Earth-like, but it felt a bit off to Samus. She had grown up on the feral and desolate planet of Zebes, a far cry from this overly designed habitat.

                Y’shtola started to recite the script for newcomers, offering details about the facility, but Samus quickly raised a hand and asked her to halt. “Please, I’ve had a long journey. Not to be rude, but I’d rather just like to take all this in and receive the information sent to my datapad. Is that all right?”

                Y’shtola was a bit taken aback, her ears falling flat backwards. She quickly forced her hesitation into an awkward smile.

                “Of course,” Minfilia jumped in, apparently much more used to the more aloof guests. “We aim to please at every turn. Y’shtola will send you the information packet right now, you can then ask me for any further information as you deem necessary.” The Miqo’te immediately started picking on her datapad with a determined look.

                The hovercar flew between tall towers shining like silver, over beautifully laid out forests and parks. There was a variety of vast biomes, offering whatever the mind and body wanted. After a while they reached a tall silver building in the middle of a lush jungle, overlooking a lake which had formed in a crater. They docked at the outside hoverport on the side of the building at the 61st floor.

                Once they had disembarked Minfilia approached Samus, Y’shtola a few steps behind. “Ms. Aran, as you’ve had a long journey and want to rest then I will skip the rest of the tour. Please do not hesitate to contact me should you require any information or assistance. Y’shtola will show you to your quarters and hand you the Retreat’s communicator, which has my personal contact information in it. Please relax and enjoy and let us know how we can be of service once you’ve rested.”

                Samus nodded her thanks, which Minfilia seemed to take as a good enough reply. Samus had a reputation, after all, of being a person of few words. She was glad to see that Minfilia was understanding of it.

                Y’shtola led her to a great glass elevator. Which boosted up the silver tower effortlessly. The floors went past them three at a time, but still Samus couldn’t feel any acceleration. She started wondering what kind of gravitational field tech they used to make the ride feel so comfortable and almost started interrogating Y’shtola about it when she caught herself. _No,_ she thought, _you’re here to relax. Relax, goddamn it._

                She let loose a frustrated sigh, which drew an awkward glance from Y’shtola. Poor girl. She probably thought she was doing a bad job. Samus knew that she could be a bit stand-offish. Well, if not overtly threatening. And she’d hate for a lovely girl like Y’shtola to feel bad about herself just because Samus was such a shut-in. She resolved to let the Miqo’te do the rest of her duties without any difficulties.

                The living quarters she’d been given were fit for royalty. Rarely in her life had Samus been surrounded by such luxury – and in fact she found it a bit troubling. She’d always preferred the spartan, but aesthetically pleasing, designs of the Chozo. This opulence was a bit out of her comfort zone.

                “Here is the main living room,” Y’shtola said as they moved into an even greater living room than the previous one, which Samus had assumed was the only one. The room was on the corner of the building, huge windows lined the exterior walls in a smooth curve, giving a flawless and beautiful view of the incredible jungle wilderness all around them. The illusion of being planetside was absolute, it was barely impossible to detect that you were in a biome. But Samus noticed.

                “That’s the whole apartment, then,” Y’shtola said.

                “It’s beautiful,” said Samus with a polite smile, “although I fear it’s way too big for me.”

                Y’shtola nodded. “I understand. I hope that you will enjoy it to the fullest.” Her tablet pinged and she checked it. “Ah, K-2SO has confirmed that your designated luggage is en route. The delivery droids should be here shortly.”

                “Sounds good.” Samus moved to the window, taking in the view. “Now… what do you recommend? What do people do around here?” She felt kind of guilty for her dismissive attitude earlier. Goddamn it, she needed to unwind.

                Y’shtola perked up, happy to be of service. “There is a variety of entertainment and recreational activity available. We have geothermal baths, both in the traditional Japanese _onsen_ -style and a natural lava fields hot spring. There are expeditions where you can take in the scenery in a safe environment, jungle treks, arctic explorations, alpine forests and many other biomes. You can also enjoy simpler luxuries, like relaxing at our luxury pool resorts, taking a roadtrip alongside a beautiful coastline, go surfing, go out dancing in nightclubs, eat and drink at a _izakaya-_ bar, sing karaoke with your friends.” She beamed. “Almost anything you want, miss Aran. “Your pleasure is our business.”

                Samus wasn’t sure if a trek in a wilderness was what she wanted after the last few years of fighting for her life in alien forests and abandoned ruins. But maybe it would be good for her to experience nature peacefully. Maybe it would help with the nightmares. After she’d gotten sick of drinking by the pool, of course. It also sounded good to go out drinking, dancing. She’d never sung karaoke. The idea sounded ridiculous and dumb to her, but she still couldn’t dismiss it. To go out, drinking and singing with your friends.

                When had she ever had any friends?

                “Thank you, Y’shtola. I’ll message you if there’s anything else.”

                Y’shtola looked a bit embarassed, then bowed slightly. “Yes, miss Aran. There’s only – ah, well… there is the optional welcoming session. For us to welcome you and you to relax better after a long journey.”

                Samus arched an eyebrow. She just wanted to be left alone – in all honesty so she could put some porn on every screen of her room and rub her clit until she blacked out. Her masturbation sessions had gotten more than a little bit wild in the last few months out in space, and she hadn’t realized how it had heightened her sexual desire more than normal. She was at a minimum of twenty orgasms per day, although her count could be way off due to the irregular hours one kept in space. She hadn’t come since she woke up and it was driving her insane.

                “Very well. What does it entail?”

                Y’shtola led her to the bathroom and gave her a short tour. It was huge and luxurious bathroom, equipped with a shower chamber, a jacuzzi for four people and a sauna. A door led to a separate onsen hot pool. The Japanese-style hot bath was as large as the bathroom itself, with decorative rocks and plants on the banks of the pool. It was designed to look as if it was naturally made, and atmospheric technology and VR simulation walls could set the mood to any kind of outdoor weather conditions, on any various planets conceivable.

                “Now, if you’ll allow me, I will give you the welcoming session.”

                Samus let Y’shtola slide off her Luminothian robes. Underneath she had the zero suit on, and she found herself trembling with nervousness from the thought of discarding it in front of another person. Y’shtola got undressed and zipped down Samus’ suit. She carefully folded their clothes and placed them in separate baskets, and then led Samus into the onsen room. She motioned for Samus to sit on one of the stools by the showers, which Samus did. Y’shtola placed a wooden tub underneath a faucet and ran hot water into it, while using the shower head to gently get Samus wet. She stopped the faucet when the tub was full and then delicately started shampooing Samus’ long, blond hair. Samus closed her eyes as Y’shtola massaged her scalp and she felt her heart starting to beat quicker – maybe due to the heat from the steam rising from the warm onsen water, or maybe because Y’shtola’s massage sent shivers down her spine, tingles that seemed to spread down her entire body, over her chest, cascading down towards her groin, where she felt herself getting wet.

                “Your breasts are so perfect, miss Aran. So full and firm. I get a little bit jealous seeing them.”

                “Don’t be. You’re beautiful, Y’shtola.”

                She blused and couldn’t help a small smile. “Thank you, miss Aran.”

                Y’shtola picked up the wooden tub and carefully poured the water on Samus’ head, rinsing her hair and body. Then she applied conditioner to her hair and got the body wash. She washed Samus affectionately, touching her lightly but confidently, caressing her back, her rounded breasts, her stomach and thighs, going over her bottom with long, lustful strokes.

                “Miss Aran…” Y’shtola’s voice was a soft whisper by Samus’ ear. “I’d like to… if it would please you, that is… to offer you pleasure.”

                Samus swallowed. Her thoughts felt muddled, fuzzy. Nervousness and excitement ran through her body like conflicting streams of electricity.

                “Thank you,” she finally ventured. “I think… I think I would like that.” She turned to look Y’shtola in the eye. “If I could please you as well.” She gestured towards the adjacent shower. “Please, Y’shtola. Let me wash you.”

                The Miqo’te smiled, her eyes beaming with unhindered happiness. “I would be deeply grateful.” She sat down on the stool next to Samus, who got up, ran the water into a pail and started the shower head, gently soaking Y’shtola with warm water. She washed her hair with shampoo, noticing how the catgirl tried not to squirm as she washed her sensitive ears. Samus rinsed it out and put the conditioner in, massaging Y’shtola’s scalp in turn. Y’shtola moaned accidentally, caught herself in embarrassment, to which Samus laughed softly.

                “It’s okay,” she said in a low voice. “I like hearing you moan.”

                Y’shtola’s body was tanned and lean, muscular but still soft and supple in the exact right spots. The curve of her hips was intoxicating, her breasts and buttocks soft and arousing. Samus was soaking wet, and not after the shower. She felt Y’shtola’s nipple grow firm from her touch. The catgirl couldn’t control herself, she moaned again and leaned back to look up at Samus, pleading almost for release, a deeper touch, and Samus gave in and kissed her deeply.

                Y’shtola broke the kiss off. “Let’s get in the hot spring. It won’t do to have all the fun just in the shower.” She lifted up the wooden pail and rinsed herself off. She stood up and leaned towards Samus, pushed her wet, hot body against hers, so that her breasts squished softly against her. Samus put her arms around Y’shtola and ran her hands down her back, gently grabbing her ass, squeezing it.

                She felt the tingle, that signature sensation. She wanted to fuck, to cum. Samus started to feel nervous, even worried, even though she knew she shouldn’t. What is Y’shtola wouldn’t like it? Wouldn’t like her?

                She let Y’shtola take her hand and lead her to the natural hot spring. The water was almost scalding hot, the stone under her feet soft from years of wear. They slowly lowered their bodies into the water, letting it immerse them up to their necks. Y’shtola looked up at the VR vista and raised her hand, making a few esoteric gestures. The scene changed immediately. They were outside in a mountainous region with a stunning view, the old onsen-house surrounded by a deep, night-time forest. The air felt fresh and crisp, a warm summer night. The moon was full and bright, basking in a sky littered with wisps of dark clouds. Village lights could be seen in the valley below, behind distant mountaintops were fragile, gigantic crystal structures, glowing in the moonlight.

                “Is this Earth?” Samus couldn’t hold back the sadness that seeped into her voice.

                “It’s my home,” said Y’shtola as she moved closer to Samus. “Eorzea. I rarely could experience peaceful moments like this when I lived here.” They watched the view, shoulder to shoulder.

                “I know what you mean,” said Samus. She looked at Y’shtola, there in the moonlight.

                “Last I was here, we were at war. Trying to save the world. I never saw it like this, never visited after the battle. But it’s out there, somewhere.”

                “It’s the nicest world I’ve seen in a long while.”

                They fell quiet for a moment. Samus Aran was a famous bountyhunter. Her deeds were known through the galaxy, but few actually knew what the person underneath the Varia Suit looked like. Even fewer knew of her true background. But everyone knew of her deeds – most of them, at least. Samus didn’t have to explain how she only saw hostile, alien worlds; how she only saw cities long abandoned and fallen to ruin and silence.

                Y’shtola stood up, exposing her upper half to the chill mountain air. Samus gazed longingly at her petite, perfect breasts in the moonlight. Y’shtola pointed to a scar on her right ribs, going down and back to her upper buttock. “From when I – we – saved this place.” She sat back down into the hot water, embarrassed from her sudden display of her body.

                Samus didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say something, open herself up just a microscopic bit. She couldn’t. She could never let go of her guard. But in that fleeting moment, not really knowing this gentle Miqo’te at all - who she had been back then – she felt a deep connection of understanding between them. She knew Y’shtola showed her scars because she had noticed that Samus’ body was riddled with them – despite the wonders that modern technology and genetic manipulation could do. She had wanted Samus to not feel alone.

                Samus felt an intense longing, a deep desire for something more than sex. For love, intimacy – understanding. She was so alone, constantly. Even when she was surrounded by people. She didn’t know what it felt like not to be lonely. She wasn’t sure she was able to. But now, just for a moment, she wanted to pretend that she could. That she could be normal. That she could be happy.

                Y’shtola looked at Samus with concern in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ruined the moment.”

                Samus held Y’shtola’s face in her hands. “You only made it more beautiful.” And she kissed her.

                Frantically, they started touching each other as they kissed, the built-up tension finally erupting with the force of a geyser erupting. Samus felt her breasts, her ass, felt down towards her pussy and moaned from pleasure in sync with Y’shtola as she started to rub her clitoris. The water wasn’t ideal, but she couldn’t resist. She had to have her – now.

                “Miss Aran, please-“

                “It’s Samus. I want to taste you. I want to fuck you.”

                “Yes. Yes, but please, let me first – let me serve you.”

                She led Samus to rock formations that formed natural seats in the pool. Samus sat up on one of the rocks so that her ass was just above the water level. Y’shtola looked at her pussy with amazement and ravenous desire.

                “Now, please, miss Samus. Let me show you what we Miqo’te are famous for.”

                She kissed her thighs, stroked her stomach and breasts, moving ever closer. Samus bit her lip.

                A jolting current struck Samus when Y’shtola put her wet, silky tongue against her pussy, and she moaned involuntarily, louder than she’d intended. God, it had been so long. It felt so good. She turned her eyes up at the stars as Y’shtola’s tongue licked her labia, kissing her lips, ran her tongue softly over her clit, moving it in delicate, circular motions.

                “You taste so good.” Samus felt Y’shtola’s breath on her pussy. “By the Twelve, you taste like honey.”

                Samus knew why that was – but she couldn’t summon the mental strength to say anything. All she could think about was Y’shtola licking her pussy, sucking on her clit, moaning softly so the she could feel the vibrations. She was soaking wet from her juices and Y’shtola’s saliva, and when she felt her fingers move around her ass, exploring towards her exposed asshole, she pushed her hips forward. Y’shtola’s finger glided smoothly into her ass, lubricated by her own spit and the glistening wetness from Samus’ pussy. She held it in there, moving it gently back and forth, licking Samus’ clit intensely, and as she felt her asshole adjust she added another finger.

                “Oh fuck, yes, Y’shtola, oh my god-“

                She was going to cum. Y’shtola was fingering her in the ass, occasionally pushing her fingers in deep as she went in for Samus’ clit intensely, then fucking her in the ass with her fingers again, moving with rhythm with her tongue. Samus’ clit now felt more than tingly, it was swollen, electric with desire.

                “Yes, I’m gonna – oh, fuck I’m gonna cum!”

                Y’shtola moaned in pleasure as Samus pushed her head down into her crotch, pushing her mouth deeply against her pussy, and she couldn’t help but to clamp her thick thighs around her head as she went over the edge, waves of orgasm bursting from her as Y’shtola licked her pussy and fingered her in the ass, slowing down her fingering as Samus convulsed, twitched, smothered her in her pussy, which she licked and sucked hungrily like she never wanted her to stop cumming.

                Samus had yelled, loud. She breathed hard, she felt weak, her entire body a sensitive nerve. Y’shtola was still lapping softly at her pussy, kissing her overly sensitive clit, licking her labia, effectively making out with her wet pussy to taste her even more.

                “Stop, please – a moment, it’s too much.” Samus laughed and Y’shtola laughed with her. She slid down into the pool and hugged the catgirl, her heart racing deeply now as she went back in the hot water. She kissed her and tasted herself on her tongue, sweet and sensual.

                “You were so good. Oh my god, you were amazing.”

                Y’shtola smiled with pride. “Thank you. I loved feeling you cum. I’d love that feeling any time.”

                Samus held her close and looked up at the stars.

                “But we’re not done.”

                “What do you mean, miss Aran?”

                “I want to taste you as well. Get up on the rock.”

                Y’shtola obeyed.

                Samus spread her legs wide open, taking in the sight of her exposed, shaved pussy. Samus felt that unique feeling between her legs again, she was already feeling horny again. She wanted to fuck her. But first…

                She kissed Y’shtola, savoring her own taste on the Miqo’te’s tongue, then she moved down, kissing her neck, her breasts, sucking on her nipples, teasing them with her tongue. With kisses she marked her way down her stomach, ending again between her legs, kissing her soft inner thighs, making Y’shtola squirm with expectation.

                She moved her mouth right up to Y’shtola’s pussy. She looked up, teasingly, hungrily, staring into Y’shtola’s eyes, taking in her moonlit, perfect body, her tanned stomach, the curve of her hips, her breasts firm and soft. She looked into her eyes as her tongue ran up her slit, then she pushed her mouth against her labia and started licking her.

                Y’shtola moaned, looking intently at Samus eating her out. She tasted sweet, perfect, her clit and inner labia like tender fruit that Samus ran her tongue over eagerly, savoring the taste of her juices.

                She felt herself getting horny again as she licked her, the warm water of the onsen heating up her body so she could almost feel the blood running to her clit. For a moment she worried about Y’shtola’s reaction, then she stopped herself. She had no choice but to let go and trust Y’shtola.

                Samus closed her eyes and grabbed Y’shtola’s thighs, pushing her legs out, holding them in place. Y’shtola moaned and ran her fingers through Samus’ hair as she licked her, moving her tongue in teasing patterns, first strong, intense and slow, then speeding up with circular, sporadic patterns, teasing her firm clit towards climax. She was going to make her cum, and Samus wouldn’t stop until she said Y’shtola had had enough.

                The catgirl’s breathing was faster, deeper. She was getting close. Samus let go of her legs and slid two fingers into her, making Y’shtola let out a sound, moaning in sync with Samus fingering her wet pussy as she ate her out. Samus felt her blood pumping to her pussy. She was getting just about ready to fuck and cum again.

                “Yes, miss Samus, yes, oh gods – fuck!” Y’shtola was shouting from pleasure, emitting soft, cute sounds and moans. “I’m gonna cum – miss, I’m gonna cum!”

                Samus smiled, fingering her pussy faster as she sucked on her clit, then licking it, swirling her tongue around it rapidly again and again.

                “Cum for me,” she said softly, her mouth at Y’shtola’s wet pussy. “I want to taste you cum.”

                Y’shtola yelled as she started convulsing, her hips shaking as she came, her clit hot and firm on Samus’ tongue. She licked and sucked greedily, slowing down her finger fucking but still keeping it up.

                “Miss Samus, please, it’s too much – it’s too much!”

                Samus smiled and kept going as the overwhelming orgasm swelled up to almost insufferable levels, and then Y’shtola moaned loudly as she came again, her thighs involuntarily closing together around Samus’ head, smothering her in her pussy. She slowed down her tongue and savoured the sweet juices of her vagina, lapped her nectar with extreme pleasure. She made out with her pussy slowly and affectionately, slowing down to a lethargic pace before moving her glistening mouth from her.

                “I say when it’s enough.”

                Samus stood up slowly, hiding her nervousness, and Y’shtola’s satisfied eyes went wide in surprise at what emerged from the hot onsen water. Samus’ clitoris had swollen up and grown into a large dick, hard and throbbing, ready to fuck.

                “It’s okay if you don’t – if you think it’s… unnatural.” She looked shyly away, avoiding meeting Y’shtola’s eyes. “A side effect. From my… upbringing, so to speak. It can happen when I’m with women.”

                Y’shtola looked at her filled with deep affection and smiled, sitting up and pulling Samus in, kissing her gently. “You’re beautiful.” She placed her hand on Samus’ erect cock, stroking it gently with her fingers. “You’re even more amazing than I imagined.”

                She slid down from the rock, rubbing her body against Samus as she did. She went down to her knees in the water, her head level with Samus’ rock-hard girldick.

                Y’shtola kissed the tip of her penis gently, grabbing the bottom of the shaft with one hand. It was decently sized, definitely bigger than average, but not so that it would be uncomfortable. She kissed it again, sliding her tongue out underneath it, then taking it into her mouth. She sucked on the head of Samus’ girldick while gently stroking the shaft, jerking her off into her mouth. Samus moaned. Y’shtola knew her way around a dick same as a pussy, that was certain.

                She took the dick deeper into her mouth and stopped using her hands, sucking Samus’ girldick with every headbob up and down. Samus couldn’t resist and grabbed her silver-haired braids on each side of Y’shtola’s head and started facefucking her gently, going deeper and deeper into her mouth and throat. She didn’t use any force, only gently holding on to better guide her dick into her mouth.

                After a while Y’shtola could take Samus’ entire shaft into her mouth, and held her head down for a few seconds at a time. The feeling of Y’shtola’s mouth completely enveloping her entire dick was pure bliss for Samus. The Miqo’te started sucking faster, facefucking herself on Samus’ dick, and Samus knew she would come soon if she didn’t stop.

                She pulled her dick out of Y’shtola’s mouth and lifted the catgirl up, placing her on the rock nearby. She spread her legs and rubbed the head of her cock up against her pussy, the sensitive tip of her girldick touching Y’shtola’s labia and clit making her even harder.

                Samus leaned in and kissed Y’shtola, making out with her as she slid deep into her pussy. The catgirl moaned as she entered, her tight pussy gripping Samus’ thick cock. Samus went almost crazy with horniness, resisting the urge to just fuck her tight pussy as hard as she could. Her dick felt sensitive, almost throbbing, she would cum in a matter of seconds. So instead she fucked Y’shtola slowly, in long, deep strokes, sliding her cock all the way deep into her pussy and sliding it back so the tip almost went out, then pushing it all the way in again.

                Her tempo increased, she started to fuck Y’shtola harder, faster. Samus grabbed Y’shtola’s arms and pulled them down, holding on to her wrists for even faster and deeper thrusts. Y’shtola’s arms pushed her tits up, and her petite breasts jiggled from each thrust, making Samus even harder. She slammed her dick into Y’shtola, again and again. Y’shtola moved her hands up and squeezed Samus’ breasts, fondling them, playing with her nipples between her fingers.

                “Oh god, Y’shtola – yes, fuck. I’m close.”

                “Cum inside me. Please, miss Samus. I want to feel you cum inside me.”

                “Not yet.”

                With some difficulty she pulled out of Y’shtola and caught her breath for a moment. She had been very close. Samus leaned in and licked Y’shtola’s pussy again, aggressively building her up close to another orgasm. It gave Samus a moment to calm down, but her dick was still just as rock-hard, wet from Y’shtola’s juices and her own leaking pre-cum.

                When she felt Y’shtola was getting close she lifted the catgirl up, turning her around. The girl felt light in Samus’ strong arms, like she could have easily tossed her in the air. Y’shtola laid down on her stomach, her feet going over into the pool, and she spread her ass cheeks, presenting herself to Samus.

                The bounty hunter approved.

                The feeling of Y’shtola’s ass cheeks slamming against her with each thrust was ecstatic. Her pussy gripped her dick even tighter from behind, sending waves of pleasure through Samus’ body. She plowed the catgirl deep, with quick, rapid thrusts that kept her dick deep inside Y’shtola. She couldn’t hold back any more. She just wanted to fill Y’shtola up with her cum.

                “Miss Samus – please. Cum in me, I want to feel it.” Y’shtola arched her back, looking around at Samus. Her pleading face made Samus fuck her even harder, slapping herself against her ass.

                “I’m gonna fill you up, Y’shtola. I’m going to fill your pussy with my cum.”

                She fucked her harder, faster, gripping her soft hips. Y’shtola trembled from pleasure, her pussy convulsing on Samus’ cock. She was cumming again, on her dick.

                Samus bit her lip and a moan escaped from her as the thrust deep inside Y’shtola. Her mind turned to static – it was like she was floating. The cum flowed from her dick, deep inside the catgirl’s vagina, ejaculating with powerful, twitching spurts.

                “I can feel it,” said Y’shtola in a soft voice, short of breath. “I can feel you cumming inside me, miss Samus.”

                Samus fucked her with slow, gentle strokes, drawing out the wave of the orgasm. Her cock was so sensitive and Y’shtola’s pussy felt heavenly. When she pulled out her sagging dick glistened with pussy juices and cum. She saw cum leak out from Y’shtola’s pussy, big splashes of it running out and falling into the water. She was completely filled up.

                Y’shtola embraved Samus and they kissed deeply, the warm water enveloping their tingling bodies.

                “I came,” she said. “I came while you fucked me. It’s never happened like that before.”

                “Your body – your pussy – is amazing, Y’shtola.” Samus kissed her gently on the lips.

                Y’shtola stroked Samus’ firm breasts idly. “Yours too, miss Samus. You’re so beautiful. Even more so than I imagined.”

                They reclined back in the onsen, watching the starlit night, feeling the gentle mountain breeze. They talked of nothing and everything, basking in the tender connection they had made with each other.

                For the first time in a long, long while, Samus didn’t feel alone.


End file.
